Julian Yggdmillennia
Julian or more commonly referred to as Nic, isn't a significant figure as the other Yggdmillennia magi are. He does consider himself to be powerful mage, which no doubt about that he is as he was personally trained by Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia in Alchemy, Witchcraft, Runology and the Dark Arts. But he was however trained by the Clock Tower and his cousin in Elementalism - his dual elements; Water and Earth. His current status, freelance is because of him not being chosen to participate as a Black Master in the Greater Grail War, or to in any way participate for Yggdmillennia. But he is alive and an active magic user learning a lot from influences around him. Personal Being born in Sydney, like Nicholas. He is also of the same clan where nearly the majority of kin have a name that starts with ‘N’. Because of the families tradecraft magic been in witchcraft, Nic has learned a vast amount of knowledge especially from the books of his cousin (one removed). The families Thaumaturgy, witchcraft specialises in hexes and what is also known for is chaos magic. The magic can be activated through either the use of mana or od. Nic’s original family family were also one of many old ones but unknown because of its isolated location, Australia. Because of the mage ancestors in this clan tend to have more than one child as successor unlike other mage families. His family was able to preserve and teach more of their magic, this lead to other clans liken orine branching from the main. Even though their origins trace back to Ireland they were a very nomadic tribe and sometimes might have been seen as primitive. But as a result of been on the road the family did face repercussion persecutions for being witches - even though they were witches. The family also developed a major affinity for water, because of their long nomadic background and travelling on water resulted in them always relying on the water around them, even in the atmosphere. Background Joining Yggdmillennia Julian joined this family because his original families hunts and persecutions and so Nic grew tired of always fighting other mages and defending himself from rogue mages who were seeking the knowledge of their unique Thaumaturgy. During wat Nic calls the Eve of Salvation - the named battle where Nic fights 10 rogue mages. Nic comes across in Germany a group of robed peopl. At first with Nic’s humour our nature he cracks up laughing resulting in the mages surrounding him, he knew what they were going to do because Nic had seen this people done to Aunty while he was hiding. It was how the dark mages had sourced off their magic and discovered it. As the mages had surrounded Nic, he knew what would come next. The first ‘wave‘ of hits would be produced magically. As eight of the ten stand back the two take their robes off and proceed to chant foreign language this then resulted in flames to start spiraling up around Nic. They had planned on burning him. Assuming that they knew of his lineage they clearly didn’t know his abilities because otherwise they wouldn’t proceed to attack in such close range. As they stop chanting, the flame then spirals all the way up into the air separating clouds then the clouds start to quickly condensate. As this happened another five mages walked forward replacing the two already there. This tactic was to tire out the victim of magical energy and physical strength, but was not taking effect on Nic. As they realise Nic survived the attack the next five chanted again the foreign language - similar to the ones before. And the clouds that condensated before started to condense and taken by surprise Nic was nearly hit by a lightning bolt. Then following the first miss Nic prepared for another ‘one’, but what followed was so unpredictable, the ground started shaking and like been stuck between to conductors. The lightning conspired from the top to bottom blasting Nic into the air to the centre of impact. Just in time Nic was able to disrupt the space around him for the lightning to completely surround him (without touchin), a sphere of energy was formed and then released with the sound of thunder clearing all the surrounding land and cloud. Now looking like a proper mage battlefield. The fight had only began. As the five who casted the storm magic retreat from burning their magical energy. One solid giant stepped forward and almost simultaneously Nic lands the perfect fall through his runes and transmutation of ”clouded landing” bringing forth a water bubble catching Nic like a diver diving into the pool. The giant or as Nic calls Hercules starts rampaging towards him. Nic starts to clench his hand, building up magical energy. And as he opens his hand both hands were shrouded by the hex spheres and an aura of blue starts to radiate like warning the opposer to cease. Clearly not working he lets off a mana pass through - where all his built up mana gets released at once resulting in an explosion similar to the lightning attack. But when induced by chaos magic it results in an even more catastrophic blast. As ‘Hercules’ closes the gap between Nic and him. Nic release a ginormous amount of energy. Killing instantly the charging giant but only injuring the the eight who had attacked before. Realising one had escaped the blow Nic now knew that if he doesn’t attack at the right moment then he could be killed and this group of dark mages would then hold the knowledge of his families Thaumaturgy. As the sun started to prickle through the trees of a distanced forest, a man came flying down clapping his hands from the fight he Had just fought. Nic at the time thinking he was the last one left of the dark mages he starts to run towards the mysterious silhouette. During his charge the man lifts his arm pointing the other figure on the other side of him. That was his actual opponent who had attacked him before. But just as Nic thought of running straight up to dark mage and slaughtering the man whose still hidden by his silhouette says “that’s quite enough children”. The man then introduces himself as Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, shocking Nic as his cousin had told him of this man and how they were supposedly preparing for another grail war. Nic pretends not to know him and is offered to join his family. At first Nic thought he was joking but he offeres to teach more magic and how magic truly works. Agreeing because Nic has no where left to live, he adopts the name Yggdmillennia to aid in hiding his abilities of mastering of his families Thaumaturgy and to recieve magical and financial aid by Darnic. Telepathy Battle The name of this battle doesn’t suit Nic because not only does he not have strong telepathic abilities but there’s no way he would ever do this unless he was tricked or caught. Which in this case he was. This battle happens in Norway as Nic is helping in finding relics to be stored and preserved in helping fight in the grail wars. Although not an archaeologist, Nic does have experience in chemistry and biology so it is helpful when fixing a relic or something related otherwise. But the mind battle is when Nic comes across a cult who specialises in mind control. Fighting with the help of his friend (unknown), they are able to kill or detain the majority of the cult. Leaving three of their best magi. The three best magi, both having strong mind or telepathic abilities, were able to catch Nic and his partner into a coma of the cults magi volition. In the dream or coma-mind state, they are basically trapped in a desert scenario and because both of them aren't the best fighters in heat - having manipulation of water based elements they know that the battle to come was to be very testing. In the mind battle, Nic and his partner or so to speak companion at the time have been able to get access to their abilities - possibly heightened because of not been in a real-life scenario. The mind battle or telepathy battle starts off very slow (remembering that time can mean its fast paced inside and slower outside, essentially translating it to, a year in the mind could be like a day or an hour outside. Or even one second without even realising it). Mind battles are also very dangerous as if say in the scenario you were to be killed then you would become brain dead and die back in reality. Starting off with a year passing by of wondering the desert endlessly coming to the point of conclusion that its similar to a desert reality marble. The first of the cults mage appear, both Nic and the partner recognise immediately they pursue only to find that it was a corporeal body - spirit or essence of their being. This race would eventually stop when they realise that inside their minds they too can use their magic to stop or anchor his mind to where they are. After successfully completing the anchoring stage - only taking an hour to do. The battle was set and bound to begin. Nic was the first to attack, launching a full scale attack where his body's aura starts radiating and the hex bolts go firing at him, but he misses all but the last one knocking him to the ground. Nic's partner, who uses a revolver and time manipulation. Essentially killing him instantly through the use of his magecraft, but that attack did exhaust him as his age wears him down. (to be continued...) Appearance Personality Julian has a very energetic and charismatic nature about him, although that typical side isn't shown to complete strangers he is otherwise seen as a conservative person and possibly at times an introvert. To his friends, Nick loves quoting movies and singing catch phrases to people - especially in the of worst times like when his friend or sibling is being discplined. This shows that his maturity levels arent exactly that high considering he is 17years old. One of Nicks most prominent traits is his sense of humor. He at times is seen as the clown of every group or mission he is apart of. Even in the face of death Nick is seen to crack a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary on situations: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or because Nic wants to hide how scared he really. His intelligence was enough for him master the toughest of magics; which basically includes all he knows. He does however know a few healing spells as he enjoys playing sport and usually ends up with injuries. Nick is also traditionally a loner, due to his individualistic style, having been a social outcast throughout most of his teenhood - even up to current times. Nick finds it hard to work in teams. Abilities Nic is of theinane family which is known for their formidable magic, and in acquiring that level of magic they developed highly ranked magic circuits in mages to develop either quality or quantity, but all kin don’t have the luck of both - even though having one is a huge benefit. So apart from Julian having keen intellect or above average intelligence. Nic also has qualitative magic circuits. He has also developed a high level of mana manipulation - essentially meaning he has is able to absorb more and faster than that of the typical magus. No one knows how the family has learned to do this but it is suspected that runes were applied to the babies as they were born, they serve a similar purpose much like family crests. The runes applied over many generations have resulted in some kin to having minor telepathic abilities - from only communicating non-verbally to displaying illusions. Although unfavourable, because mages can sense the real caster, making it only susceptible on humans (non-mages). Elemental Magecraft His natural affinity is water and earth. After spending some time with Nicholas mentoring him on his water affintiy he was able to completely master it - water also aids Julian with his mastering over witchcraft. Nic's water affinity allows for him to control the atmospheric vapour, and thus he might be seen as impossible to defeat, but he does have low strength so his ability to manipulate water more than the double amount of weight is out his way. His earth affinity comes into handy because it applies extra strength to Nic. It is also useful as he uses the earth create 'constructs', or rather weapons. For example, Knives, shield, bow etc. He can also use the earth to cover his body, 'harden' which becomes an armour stronger than steel. Nic only recently has started to learn mastering over the combination of earth, water and witchcraft to create nature magic. Nic so far has been able to create up to 20 trees, multiple vines and also release poison from the flowers he springs - thus once again being useful in a one-on-one combat situation. The way Nic applies the trees into his battles, is to have them completely fly out of the ground then explode right under the enemy through the use of Nic's hexes and runes - Witchcraft & runology. Alchemy Julian’ abilities in alchemy are only due to the training by Darnic and as a result of that Nick can create hommunculus‘ - he like his cousin uses them as a source for magical energy. Julian’ alchemical abilities are enabled because of fine network of magic circuits giving the benefit of doubt that he can a lot of magic’, but usually the unfavourable ones like rune witchcraft. But because of his family Thaumaturgy excels at witchcraft - or their hexes. Gives Nic a major upgrade on his alchemical abilitie. Flash Air Flash air is displacement magecraft that substitutes something for something else. Derived from Alchemy, the system has a fundamental rule that the replacement will always suffer from degradation. * Nic can change the relations of doors and windows in a building, allowing for them to be changed in an instant to confuse enemies. He can even extend the range to surrounding buildings, similar to short-range teleportation. * He is also competent at displacing a portion of space that places hostile projectiles behind the enemy, allow for their own projectiles to change trajectory by shifting space, allow for them to have their limbs appear anywhere, and make their enemy's own sword swings hit them from behind. * Nic had also used flash air in-corporation with his other magics like, witchcraft, dark arts, elementalism and runes. He helps them by altering the surrounding space around him or around other people (inside/out-side envionment). * Nic can use flash air to go through people or projections as a way of defence from physical or magical attack. But is limited to sight and distractions like blinding light. Transmutation Nic’s transmutation abilities has similar reactions but different outcomes. Even though it is the alteration of fine metals, Nic has developed a usage of this branch of alchemy through rune usage: Magic circles or transmutation circles would appear altering/manipulating various elements and compounds on a microscopic or macroscopic level. * Construction - By altering the surrounding elements, Nic can transform them into constructs like , swords, spears, etc. ** Familiar Construction - By joining various elements Nick can create familiars. Much like the Einzbern's version, the familiars can shoot various forms of magical energy. Witchcraft Nic’s family lineage specialised in this type of magic, although typically seen as un-useful. The family over generations have perfected a way to combat other mages using hexes. A development called chaos magic, essentially destabilizing probabilities by affecting energy fields and matter, ultimately inducing chaos. It also allows for spells to produced easily with the help of runes. The familyineane has also developed a skill for necromancy which has ties with witchcraft and dark arts. And the family are typical users of mana and tend to use talismans for storing the mana to aid them in there casting and spell usage - but that typically tends to be for larger scaled spells. Which might include a bounded field or large scale explosions. The witchcraft in which the clan has developed was rumoured to be as strong or mainly equal to level of abilities of a servant. This ultimately led to the family separating and a lot of its magic getting lost and unlearned, but a few including Nic were able to recover it. They were supposedly hunted down by the association, but this was before Nic even learned magic as he was considered a late bloomer in terms of awakening his abilities and magecraft skills. As part of Nic’s intense training and development, his hex Bolts: Initially had the ability to manipulate probability via "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts") manipulating energy fields and matter to multiple degrees. These hexes were initially short range to begin with, and was limited to his line of sight. Casting a hex would initially require a gesture and concentration on his part, though the gestures are largely a focus of concentration. After two years of intensive training in Norway, he later gained enough control over his powers that they are not limited to negative effects. Nic can use his hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena such as spontaneous combustion or melting, rapid or spontaneous decay/break/heal/fix, molecular destabilisation, energy control/ transference/ disruption/ amplification/ transmutation as well as inertia redirection/ amplification/ disruption/ transference, lighting flammable objects, contained and removed air from a particular volume, canceling other's powers and abilities, stopped the momentum of projectiles, block/unlock/closed/opened doors, object and technological devices, exploded objects, created force fields, deflected normal and magical attacks, negated or distorted physical laws and manipulate physical forces, altered/affect/control matter, molecular composition and physical state and form of physical objects, and caused various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear- to list only a few feats Nic has used. This is the reason why theinane family was so successful at battling and the need for perfect or a lot of magic circuits was required. Runology When Nic uses this magic it comes in a form of (Nordic) Letters that surround his various body parts, like his hands or head. And is an extremely useful form of Magic with the runes being used for ranged attacks, defence runes and general offensive ones. It can also be used to inflict excruciating pain unto a person, making it impossible for them to fight back, or even infuse them with specific feelings. It is also capable of changing Nic’s own appearance making him more formidable in combat or grant him added advantages and capabilities. Like enhanced strength, agility, telepathy just to scratch the surface. Nic also learned this primordial rune from time in Northern Europe; Scandinavia. Dark Arts This magic doesn’t come as appealing to Nic like the rest part of his arsenal even though he has being taught, it’s supposed reasons are unknown. His applications and usage for this magecraft is mainly helpful with the his mastery over the elements earth and water. He can cause poisons to be spread through touch - helpful in hand-to-hand combat. Turn body to ash - useful also in combat but by the aid of earthly constructed knives, the summoning of skeletal bodies (10 at max) or like just recently learned to absorb souls of past mages to gain more power and time (staying alive). There are other cases of this magic been used, but this essentially is used to either cause harm to others, conjure/cast spells through the usage of sacrifices or prolong his life - manipulating soul life-force. Nic’s use of dark magic also uses transmutation and hex spheres to cast and manipulate the elements or substances around him, even manipulating the mana to take forms like shields, platforms or mana blasts. For Nic, the manipulation of mana comes under this category considering requirements of gaining magical energy. Nic can also use dark arts with his elementalism water and earth to work with nature, by either absorbing the plants or life forms around him to produce and supply more mana for Nic. He can also control the surrounding wildlife - manipulating flora and fauna to do as he wishes, like becoming his familiars. Familiar Nic's familiar is a fox and eagle, both being useful for where he lives and operates geographically. He has also enhanced their abilities for eagle to have a sharper eyesight - mind-linking telepathically to give Nic a bird-eye-view of where he is, for uses such as surveillance and espionage. The fox has enhanced smell being able to track opponents (invisible or not), the fox can also use magic but is unclear on what exactly his strengths and weaknesses are. Combat It may seem like Nic possesses a lot of magic, which he does no doubt about that. But he has limits on his use of mana to cast his magic. This is why Nic prefers to talk or make an agreement before fighting otherwise no matter if its a servant or master or any opposer he won’t hold back or at least allow himself to be hurt in a fight. Nic's combat skills are seen to be more reliant on his use of magic rather than the use of close combat. There has been one or two cases where Nic resorted to hand-to-hand combat, but that is only seen when Nic has nothing left to turn to - and out of his complete arsenal you would have to be a really powerful mage to do so, or even be at servant level. Role Quotes "Have you seen the movie ...(example)... because this feels exactly like it" "Hey you know you look like ...(makes fun of opponent/persons appearance)... from ...(whatever movie referenced)..." "Hahaha, you look like the witch from Wizard of Oz" Category:Male Category:Magus Category:Magi